Merlín tráeme un angelito: Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts. Continuación de Merlín tráeme un angelito: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**  
**Regreso a casa**

* * *

Vi a Potter alejarse hacia la salida de la estación, iba con ese hombre gordo y con cara de haber tragado mierda de Hipogrifo. La mujer tenía esa cara larga y amargada de la gente resentida desde siempre y el maldito chico junto a ellos, gordo como un cerdo en engorda y con cara de no quebrar un solo huevo, pero yo podía verle, lo que había adivinado casi en seguida, era un matón… y de los peores.

Suspiré sin quererlo, tal vez antes, en mi otra vida era como él. Tal vez por eso Harry me había rechazado con tanta saña. Sin quererlo llevé mi mano al giratiempo, ¿él estaría pensando en mí aún o tendría otro chico?

De pronto Potter se volvió y paseó la mirada por la estación hasta detenerse en mí, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y agitó su mano en despedida, hasta que su obeso tío le dio un empujón para que siguiera caminando, alcé mi mano rápidamente y la agité, él volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba y desaparecía entre la gente.

Escuché a Padre bufar bajito y me volví hacia él. Me agitó el pelo revolviéndolo.

- Me gusta como lo llevas ahora –dijo y me abrazó de nuevo –Vamos, tu madre está ansiosa por verte.

- ¿De verdad no estás enfadado? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos a la zona destinada para aparecerse.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó él mientras empujaba el carrito con mis cosas y me daba una mirada llena de curiosidad – ¿Porque eres un Gryffindor? ¿Por qué eres el cazador estrella de la Casa rojo y dorado? ¿O porque al parecer eres amigo de Harry Potter?

Me ruboricé. Como un verdadero estúpido. Lo sé, porque mis mejillas ardían tanto que casi dolían. Lucius me observó serio y casi frío durante unos minutos, mi respiración se detuvo y tuve miedo… Mucho miedo de volver a repetir los castigos y las Cruciatus bajo su mano. Pero de pronto él sonrió y movió su cabeza como negándose algo a sí mismo.

- Enviaré las cosas a casa y nos aparecemos en el jardín, ¿te parece bien, Dragón?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a latir casi dolorosamente y le sonreí tímidamente.

Él hizo el hechizo y luego me acercó hacia él, el jalón de la aparición hizo que me aferrara a su túnica y escondiera el rostro en su pecho. No me gustaba viajar de aquella manera.

Aterrizamos en el jardín, pero casi a la entrada de la Mansión.

- Quiero que hablemos –dijo cuando me separé de él.

- Sí, señor –respondí, preparado para todo, pero él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ya no soy Padre o papi? –me preguntó mientras echaba a andar, yo sonreí y di un salto hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿no estás ni un poquito enfadado conmigo, papi? –le solté con voz infantil y haciéndole un puchero.

Oírlo reír fue como si me echaran un caldero de algo cálido sobre mí, algo que me hizo ser feliz como nunca lo había sido en la vida.

- No niego que me agarré la rabieta del siglo al principio –me dijo con voz cálida –Mi hijo, mi unigénito, un Gryffindor. El primero en toda la historia de los Malfoy, seguro tu abuelo hubiera muerto del ataque de rabia –me dijo un poco serio, pero supe que no por mí, sino por el abuelo Abraxas –Pero a medida que los informes de notas llegaban con las felicitaciones de tu jefa de casa, de que fueras nombrado cazador, el más joven en más de cien años, y que Severus me escribiera quejándose de tus hazañas, fui sintiéndome orgulloso de ti, pequeño. De mi pequeño Gryffindor renegado –me volvió a revolver el cabello y yo le sonreí con adoración – Sé que no la tuviste fácil tampoco… Nuestro apellido lleva consigo un gran estigma, ¿no?

Asentí casi con tristeza y él pareció notarlo.

- Pero supiste ganarte tu lugar y junto a tus compañeros supiste ganarte la Copa de las Casas.

Se detuvo y se volvió completamente hacia mí.

- No es ni remotamente lo que hubiese querido o esperado para ti –dijo esta vez con seriedad, pero ahora no tuve miedo, podía ver sus ojos brillando con ternura y orgullo –Pero hay una cosa que de seguro agradezco y es tener a mi pequeño todavía conmigo –empezó a caminar de nuevo –La formación en la Casa Slytherin es más rígida que en las demás Casas, ¿sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza, pero sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

- Los sangre pura recibimos una educación distinta a la de los demás. Temo que hasta el verano pasado la estaba ejerciendo sobre ti como se hizo durante generaciones. Tu abuelo fue muy duro conmigo, Draco. Teníamos que ser hombres muy rápidamente, no había tiempo para juegos o arrumacos… Sin embargo, desde aquel día en el Callejón Diagon en que volviste a ser mi pequeño descubrí que me gusta más así –se detuvo de nuevo y se arrodilló ante mí, apartó un mechón de cabello de mis ojos –Me gusta que sigas siendo mi pequeño y no un estirado mini Lord Malfoy. Tenemos apariencias que cuidar, es cierto. Pero me gustaría que siguieras siendo niño el mayor tiempo posible, que disfrutes tu infancia como nunca lo hice yo. Que tengas de esos amigos que te quieren por ti y no por la fortuna que cargamos encima… Y espero que seas amado de la misma forma que tuve la fortuna de serlo… Pero quiero que te amen desde antes.

- ¿Mamá y tú no se amaban cuando se casaron? –le pregunté un poco triste.

- No –dijo serio –Tu abuelo buscó la mejor opción y me ordenó casarme con ella.

Aparté la mirada durante un segundo.

- ¿A mi tampoco me querías cuando nací?

Lucius negó enfáticamente y a mí me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

- Si tardamos en encargarte fue precisamente porque ambos decidimos que lo mejor era conocernos y terminamos enamorados… muy enamorados, Draco. Pero no todos tienen esa suerte. He decidido que las reglas Malfoy no se aplicarán a ti jamás.

Lo abracé con fuerza y supe que estaba moquillando sobre su hombro. Era lo que siempre había querido para mi vida, lo que siempre soñé y aspiré en silencio, y ahora que lo tenía no sabía qué hacer con ello.

- ¿Puedo hacer y sentir lo que yo quiera?

- Tanto como eso no –dijo apartándome suavemente de él –Igual debes obedecernos, trataremos de cuidarte lo mejor posible.

- ¿Puedo tener los amigos que yo quiera y no los que has elegido para mí? –le pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas.

- Puedes, siempre y cuando esos amigos no te lleven a terminar castigado en el Bosque Prohibido –sonrió.

- Ellos me habían dejado fuera, yo tomé la decisión de acompañarles –susurré.

Él suspiró dramáticamente y revoleó los ojos.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Tan Gryffindor! –sonreí divertido.

- Fue una buena aventura.

- Lo imagino, ya me lo contarás más tarde –dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Papi? –le llamé mientras empezábamos a caminar, él volteó un poco para mirarme –¿Puedo querer a quién yo quiera?

Él entornó un poco la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza pensando seguramente que me refería a los amigos.

- Sí, Draco, pero espero que sepas elegir bien.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si yo le quiero y a ti no te gusta? –le pregunté tomando su mano. Él pareció meditarlo un poco más que antes.

- ¿Hablas de una chica? ¿Te gusta alguna compañerita?

Bajé la mirada, me sentí triste de pronto y él pareció notarlo.

- ¿Draco?

- No me gusta ninguna chica –dije mientras perdía la mirada en el parque.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, aún eres muy pequeño para que te guste alguien. Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos de cada elección que vayas tomando en la vida.

Asentí con fuerza y luego levanté la mirada. Madre estaba en la escalinata de mármol de la entrada, me solté de Padre y corrí hacia ella.

- ¡Madre!

Madre había organizado la cena con mis platillos favoritos y sobre todo los postres, eso lo deduje al solo ver su sonrisa. Claro que con tanto tiempo pasado entre Gryffindor me habían hecho olvidarme un poco de los perfectos modales que habían regido mi vida durante tanto tiempo.

- ¡Draco! –me regañó Madre, pero una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos sorprendidos lo acompañaron.

- Lo siento –dije moderando mi voracidad y tomando bien los cubiertos –Pero traía mucha hambre.

Padre se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de hablar.

- ¿No fue suficiente con los sickles que te envié?

- Oh sí, papi. Pero Ron Weasley y Harry Potter no contaban con mucho dinero, así que tuve que moderar mis gastos.

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos durante unos segundos.

- ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

- Seguro, Weasley es pobre…

- Eso ya lo sé –dijo Padre, mirándome aun intrigado.

- Sí, pero no me dejaste terminar –le reclamé rodando los ojos, Madre escondió la sonrisa tras la servilleta –Weasley es pobre, pero muy orgulloso, así que todos pusimos la misma cantidad de dinero y compartimos, pero no era mucho, así que traigo un apetito feroz.

- ¿Y no pudiste comprar aparte y compartirlo de igual modo?

- Puede ser, pero hubiese parecido presuntuoso –le dije –Además fue divertido poner el montón y atiborrarnos.

- ¿Atiborrarse?

- Comerlo –corregí inmediatamente –Quise decir comerlos. Aunque Granger nos sermoneó todo el camino, con eso de que sus padres son den… denti… de esos muggles que te abren la boca y te observan los dientes…

- ¿Una sangre sucia? –Padre pareció enojado y anonadado a la vez – ¿Tienes una amiga sangre sucia? –Padre había alzado la voz peligrosamente y seguro debí callarme…Antes lo hubiera hecho atemorizado y hasta hubiera mentido, pero eso de ser Gryffindor se te mete en la sangre al parecer.

- No la llames así –le dije dejando caer los cubiertos sobre el plato –Es la mejor bruja que conozco, hasta sacó mejor nota en Encantamientos que yo y no hay un solo sangre pura que la iguale en las notas, además siempre me ayuda a corregir mis redacciones de Transformaciones.

- ¿Te corrige una sangre suc… una nacida de muggles?

- Bueno, yo le corrijo las de Pociones, nos ayudamos mutuamente. Y fue la primer Gryffindor que me aceptó sin importarle mi apellido. No me importa escribir mal algunas cosas para que ella pueda corregirme, la hace sentir bien –le dije sin asustarme.

- Ya veo –dijo Padre –Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿tienes de amigos a un sangre sucia, un mestizo y un traidor a la sangre? –preguntó terriblemente serio. Durante unos minutos no supe qué contestar. Realmente no estaba seguro si ellos eran mis amigos, pero sí sabía que eran lo más cercano al termino que había tenido nunca, excepto por Adrian claro.

- No Padre, tengo de amigos a dos magos y una bruja excepcionales, cada uno a su manera. Granger es una sabelotodo, lee más libros que yo, Weasley es un estratega nato, debo contarte lo del juego de ajedrez en el que por poco muere y Potter… Bueno, Potter es difícil de describir –dije bajando la voz indeciso.

Lucius apoyó los codos en la mesa y me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es Potter?

- Pues… Potter es un Gryffindor con todas las de la ley, es un buen buscador, extraordinario, vuela como nadie; es valiente, muy valiente y guapo…

- ¿Guapo? –yo parpadee durante un par de segundos.

- Eso dicen las chicas agregué –rápidamente –Y además es feliz, aunque no tenga motivos para serlo. Y sobre todo no es arrogante o soberbio, y detesta que lo llamen el Niño que Vivió o el salvador del Mundo Mágico.

- Vaya –dijo Padre intercambiando una mirada con mi madre.

- Cuéntame lo del Dragón, Draco –dijo Madre, yo parpadee solemnemente. Severus iba a escucharme.

- ¿Dragón? ¿Cuál Dragón?

- ¡Demonios! –se quejó Padre dramáticamente y supe que estaba jugando –Eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, ya sabemos que te hiciste amigo del semi gigante, una chispa de diversión bailaba en sus pupilas.

- Se llama Hagrid –corregí automáticamente y Padre sonrió meneando la cabeza.

- Bien jovencito, veo que ha adquirido las malas costumbres inherentes a su casa, pero no creo que por eso no debas contarnos lo que hiciste este año en el Colegio.

Suspiré y asentí tras unos segundos, al menos Padre no había sacado la varita, había podido plantearle mis cosas abiertamente y él no había recurrido ni a gritos o amenazas, menos a golpes o Cruciatus. Y aun brillaba en sus ojos esa chispita de ternura que los iluminaba cálidamente.

Sin quererlo me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo.

Durante todo el año estuve cuestionándome si había elegido bien la casa en la que debía estar. Hasta el último momento dudé que fuera la mejor decisión que hubiese podido tomar, pero en esos momentos que estaba pasando con mi familia podía darme cuenta que si elegí bien. Sí, ser un Gryffindor había logrado que pudiera hablar con Padre como un igual, agradecía el momento en que tomé la decisión de serlo. Tal vez había sido una decisión impulsiva, pero estaba dando buenos frutos.

- Todo está relacionado –comencé – Hagrid ganó un huevo de Dragón en un juego de cartas, un Ridegeback Noruego, al principio me pareció maravilloso, ¿saben? Sobre todo verlo nacer, los chicos lo encontraron horroroso, pero a mi me gustó…

Al acostarme tuve la dulce sensación de estar en casa y ser feliz. Agarré uno de mis viejos pijamas con dragones y me metí en la cama con él, pese a que obviamente había crecido un montón. Me arrebujé en ella apoyando la cabeza en la almohada sin preocupaciones por fin, salvo de cómo la estaría pasando Potter con su horrible familia muggle.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y se cerró casi en seguida silenciosamente, me senté en la cama y vi a Padre avanzar en pijama y deslizarse entre las sábanas con un libro entre las manos.

- Encontré un libro entretenido en una librería muggle, ¿quieres que lo leamos?

Asentí vigorosamente y Padre me dio un beso en los cabellos cuando me acurruqué en su pecho, luego su voz inundó la habitación haciéndome soñar.

Mis vacaciones pintaban para ser tan fantásticas como lo habían sido las anteriores.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**  
**Una Visita desagradable**

* * *

Ser un Gryffindor y tener un padre Slytherin es lo más complicado del mundo, pero nos la hemos arreglado bastante bien en estos días que llevamos juntos. Aunque claro, ser el único Gryffindor en una familia tan ancestral como la nuestra trajo algunas pequeñas y desagradables consecuencias. Una de ellas fue que Padre tuvo que mandar a retirar todos los cuadros del abuelo Abraxas, fueron todos sacados y colgados en un saloncito escondido en las mazmorras, pues se dedicaban a insultarme cada vez que pasaba por delante.

Aunque debo decir que no vi a Padre quejarse mucho cuando tuvo que hacerlo, hasta sonríe con picardía cuando ve los espacios vacíos. Madre, en cambio, está de lo más contenta renovando la mansión completamente y se lo pasa todo el día relegando más y más cosas a las mazmorras o tirándolas directamente a la basura, lo que nos ha complicado la existencia a Padre y a mí.

Tuve que hacer uno de esos berrinches monumentales que hacía en el pasado, tuve que dejar de comer y de hablar con ella hasta lograr que volviera a dejar mi cuarto como estaba antes de que ella lo convirtiera en una copia casi perfecta entre la sala común y mi dormitorio en la Torre Gryffindor.

Lucius hacía muecas cada vez que entraba y decía que no podía concentrarse con tanto rojo y dorado. Entraba por las noches a darme un beso rápido y luego huía despavorido. Y no puedo culparlo, seré Gryffindor, pero me gusta mi cuarto de serpiente, no puedo evitarlo.

Padre tuvo que intervenir cuando me solté con otra rabieta de aquellas al descubrir una mañana que mi madre había donado mis juguetes y libros infantiles a un hogar de huérfanos. Lo sé, soy un egoísta de campeonato y seguro Potter o los Weasley lo hubieran hecho con gusto, pero maldición, eran mis cosas y yo las quería conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Creí que Cyssa lo había entendido, pero no. Y sí, es Cyssa, estoy muy enfadado con ella, se metió en mi baúl del colegio y ha descubierto las ropas muggles y mi chaleco Weasley. Ha boqueado por todo lo alto y le ordenó a Dobby que fuera por Padre, me tuve que tragar media hora completa a un Lucius totalmente traumatizado examinando cada prenda como si fueran hechizos a punto de estallar en su cara, hasta que al fin pudo sacar la voz y preguntar en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Draco?

- Es mi ropa, y no tienen derecho a meterse en mis asuntos privados –alegué tratando de parecer digno.

- Pero es ropa muggle… ¿Y esto? ¿No es uno de esos chalecos que siempre llevan los chicos Weasley?

- La señora Weasley me lo tejió para Navidad, es "mí regalo", a "mí" me gusta y lo usaré –declaré con fuerza.

Cyssa tomó el chaleco y lo dio vueltas en sus manos con expresión desconcertada.

- Draco, no creo que esto vaya a quedarte, estás creciendo y…

- Le haré un hechizo agrandador.

Los vi mirarse entre ellos mientras se mordían los labios y ponían una expresión consternada, pero era claro que estaban en la "etapa comprensiva con el adolescente caprichoso". Y eso era muy bueno, porque antes simplemente Padre me hubiera dado unos buenos golpes y madre ni siquiera hubiera chistado. En el fondo no estaba tan enojado como aparentaba y si muy emocionado de verlos tratar de entenderme.

- Draco…

- Puede que si tengo suerte me regalen otro para Navidad, pero no quiero que tires ese.

- Draco, podemos comprarte chalecos de…

- Es calientito y me gusta.

- Pero…

- Mis amigos los usan.

- ¡Son Weasley!

Rodé los ojos olímpicamente y me crucé de brazos enfadado.

- Y yo un Malfoy, sin embargo, ella se molestó en tejerlo para mí aun sabiendo quién era y que tú y el señor Weasley no os podéis ni ver sin querer lanzarse un hechizo el uno al otro. Es la primera vez que alguien me da algo por mí y no por ser tu hijo.

Lucius entornó los ojos y se quedó pensativo. Cyssa comenzó a doblar mi ropa y luego lo envió todo con un hechizo a mi closet.

- Mucha de ella te debe quedar justa –dijo Padre –Será mejor que te lleve de compras, ¿no? –carraspeó nerviosamente –Prefieres ir al mundo muggle o a las tiendas del callejón Diagon?

- ¡Lucius! –exclamó madre entre horrorizada y divertida.

- ¡Cyssa! –le respondió él con un atisbo de sonrisa –Los chicos Weasley la usan y teniendo a ese mestizo de Potter como amigo, seguro necesita un guardarropa acorde, ¿no? –trató de explicar torpemente, pero a mí se me borró la sonrisa –Lo vi en la estación, llevaba uno de esos jeans nuevos y una… ¿remera?, muy bonita, y…

Lucius pareció fijarse en mi cara y fue frunciendo el ceño por momentos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No en realidad –dije dejando escapar un suspiro –Sólo que Potter…

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Lucius tratando de evitar las muecas y parecer comprensivo –Seguro él siempre tiene lo mejor, ¿no?

- ¡No! –dije rotundamente y me dejé caer en la cama con desgana –Él vive con sus tíos muggles y lo odian. Lo hacen usar la ropa del ballenato de su primo que es al menos tres o cuatro tallas más grande que Har… Potter –dije con vehemencia.

Lucius parpadeó solemnemente durante unos segundos y luego trató de procesar la nueva información. En ese momento me di cuenta que ellos tampoco tenían idea de las condiciones en que vivía Potter.

- ¿Quieres decir que él en este momento es aun más pobre que los Weasley? –preguntó Cyssa de pronto.

- No sé, supongo –dije por decir algo.

- Los Potter no eran precisamente ricos, pero la familia de James es ancestral, no es posible que no le hayan dejado una pequeña fortuna.

- Pues si la tiene espero que no la comparta con ellos, son unos miserables…y malos, los odio –dije fieramente y Padre volvió a suspirar.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices así debe ser. De todas formas si piensas usar esa ropa muggle debe ser la mejor. Solo tengo una pequeña duda –dijo mirándome fijamente – ¿De dónde sacó Potter la ropa que llevaba?

Me mordí los labios y debo haber puesto (una) expresión culpable, porque Lucius se volvió hacia Cyssa e hizo un gesto impreciso con sus manos antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo.

- Te odio –le solté a ella enfadado –Si no te hubieras metido en mis cosas esto no habría pasado y él no se hubiera enfadado.

- No creí que tuvieras algo que ocultarnos, Draco –dijo Cyssa acariciando mi cabello –No podemos protegerte si nos ocultas cosas… Ahora, no somos tan entrometidos solo queremos saber, y alégrate que aún no hemos preguntado por la extraña cadena que llevas puesta y el anillo que cuelga de ella junto al dije.

Cyssa mandó el chaleco Weasley a mi cómoda y luego salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente tras ella.

A veces pienso que Harry está por allí manipulando a mis padres con un Imperius. Sin desearlo realmente me levanté de la cama y observé el jardín oteando con ansiedad en cada rincón. Suspiré, creo que con nostalgia. Nostalgia de él y de ese abrazo que compartimos en aquella sala del Espejo de Oesed. Pero sé que es imposible que él esté allí, las barreras mágicas no lo dejarían pasar y un Imperius a distancia es algo complicado de mantener. Sonreí con sorna. Si había cambiado eso con unas pocas cosas insignificantes, ¿qué lograría si me propusiera ser el dueño del Mundo Mágico?

- Merlín, Potter, ¿tenías que ser tan Hufflepuff al enamorarte de mí?

Me volví a la cama y empecé a ordenar el desastre en que mi madre había convertido mi baúl, esperaba que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más.

- ¡Mierda! –solté dejándome caer en la cama medio aturdido por todo lo que había pasado en un par de horas. Estaba en el despacho de papá leyendo el libro de Transformaciones para hacer la redacción cuando las alarmas saltaron en el cuarto. Instintivamente tomé todas mis cosas y salté detrás del mullido sofá tras el cual se encontraba una trampilla que conducía hacia los pisos superiores de la Mansión. Pero no tuve tiempo de alcanzarla, así que traté de encogerme lo más que pude.

Padre me había dicho que había llenado la casa de alarmas para cuando vinieran visitas, al parecer los otros pureblood no estaban muy contentos de mi ingreso a la casa de los leones. Así que Padre me había instruido para desaparecer inmediatamente de ellos y encerrarme en mi cuarto levantando las protecciones.

Nadie ignoraba que Severus era mi padrino, así que habíamos acordado que él viniera por mí y me pusiera en lugar seguro, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. No sé si Lucius temía que pudieran hacerme daño pero tampoco quería que me viera a solas con los Slytherin de mi curso.

Padre entró acompañado de dos o más hombres entre los que reconocí la voz de Ferdinand Parkinson y la del padre de Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Dobby! –llamó mi padre al elfo y se escuchó el crac de su aparición.

- El amo ha llamado a Dobby –dijo y supe que estaba haciendo la habitual reverencia.

- Sí, ve a decirle a Severus que iré por Draco más tarde, que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado en una reunión de negocios.

- Lo haré en seguida, amo –dijo el elfo y lo sentí desaparecer.

Padre le había dado instrucciones también al elfo, así Severus no aparecía en casa y se aseguraba que yo estuviera a salvo.

- Aquí podremos hablar –dijo Padre con ese tono de voz frío y desdeñoso que no había vuelto a escuchar de él desde el verano pasado –Aunque veo que mis razonamientos no te han satisfecho.

Cerré los ojos durante un momento sintiendo como mi respiración se entrecortaba un poco. Sabía lo que era estar allí, en ese despacho, con mi padre así de medido para expresar lo que fuera, era más peligroso en esas circunstancias que si hubiera estado gritando por todo lo alto.

- Estás poniendo excusas ridículas, Lucius –gritó Alfred Zabini.

- No son excusas tontas, Alfred. Piensas meter esa cosa en la Torre Gryffindor, no puedo arriesgar a Draco de ese modo.

- Él sigue siendo un sangre pura por mucho que haya quedado en esa horrible casa, ¿no? –alegó otro, creo que el padre de Goyle, yo abrí los ojos encontrándome de pronto frente a Dobby y tuve que ahogar el grito de pánico que estuve a punto de lanzar. El elfo me hizo una seña de silencio y espió silenciosamente por el otro costado del sofá.

- Ya se los he dicho –la voz de padre seguía manteniendo el mismo tono sin alteración, frío y desdeñoso pero tranquilo –Fue un error de ese estúpido sombrero. Draco debería estar en Slytherin.

- Pansy dice lo mismo –dijo Ferdinand Zabini –Dice que tu hijo se comporta como el resto de los de su casa.

- Y que es la sombra de Potter y de sus amigos, el traidor a la sangre Weasley y la sangre sucia, esa que se apellida Granger.

- Si Draco ya está en este predicamento debe cuidarse, Alfred, lo mejor es mantenerse con los que de seguro serán los líderes de su casa. Además, entre más cerca de ellos, mayor fuente de información. Draco nos contó que Potter está en una mansión con todo tipo de protecciones mágicas y muggles, es inaccesible.

- Pues con mayor razón, Lucius, será una buena idea meter ese recuerdo del Lord en el Colegio. El Señor Oscuro decía que eso por sí solo podía abrir la "Cámara de los Secretos".

- Lo encuentro insensato –dijo Lucius con el mismo tono –Nuestros hijos estarán allí. ¿Y si algo sale mal y resultan heridos o muertos?

- Cualquier cosa que haya en la Cámara de los Secretos no puede tocarlos, son sangre pura –volvió a replicar Ferdinand Parkinson furioso, pero no respondió en seguida, se tomó su tiempo para evaluar a Lucius en una larga mirada que me estremeció y Padre supo que estaba atrapado –Suenas a que ya no quieres ser parte de esto.

- Es mi hijo y los de ustedes los que estarán allí, apenas son unos niños.

- Sea, no haremos nada hasta tener una junta con los demás, ¿tienes algo para beber?

- Por supuesto, pero no aquí, vamos a la salita y podremos beber el mejor whisky –dijo Lucius echando una mirada disimulada al rincón cerca de la trampilla donde me encontraba, seguro le pareció ver por unos segundos un destello platinado, así que me encogí aun más y esperé lo más quieto que pude que salieran del despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Dobby me tomó la mano y me jaló despacio.

- Vamos, amito, debemos llegar a su habitación cuanto antes.

Me dejé llevar por el pasillo. A nuestro paso las antorchas se encendían, pero no iluminaban mucho, por lo tanto íbamos avanzando con cierta lentitud. La verdad iba analizando lo que había oído en el despacho de Padre. Lucius me había contado sobre "La Cámara de los Secretos", pero jamás dijo que fuera real o que él había participado en que se abriera de nuevo.

¿El objeto abría la Cámara por si solo? ¿Es que acaso el Señor Oscuro era el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Tanto era su poder que un simple objeto suyo podía abrirla por si solo?

- ¿Dobby?

- ¿Sí, amito?

- Tú nos odias, ¿verdad?

La pobre criatura se detuvo y tembló perceptiblemente. Empezó a golpearse contra la pared rocosa del pasillo y me costó mucho que dejara de castigarse. Suspiré involuntariamente. Definitivamente Potter y los malditos Gryffindor me han cambiado… para mal.

- ¡Detente, maldito elfo estúpido! –terminé gritándole por todo lo alto, sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecían por el esfuerzo. Se detuvo aun temblando –Era una simple pregunta… Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco, estoy tratando de razonar con un elfo –rodé mis ojos como solía hacerlo antaño.

La criatura se movió casi imperceptiblemente y me pareció que estaba tratando de entender para dónde iba yo con aquella extraña pregunta.

- A ver… –suspiré profundamente –Hay cosas que uno debe hacer, ¿sabes?

- ¿Hacer, amito?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Es que no puedo decírtelas directamente, por eso necesito saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Pareció reflexionar por unos minutos.

- Antes los odiaba, amito, pero ya no.

- Pero quieres ser libre, ¿verdad?

Malditos bichejos exasperantes. En serio, era más fácil cuando no me importaba un comino lo que hicieran siempre y cuando tuvieran mis cosas en orden y me complacieran en todo. No sé cómo Potter los soportaba.

- ¡Detente o haré que te tires a una chimenea encendida!

¡Por fin! Aspiré una bocanada de aire.

- Te ordeno que nos odies y que vayas a prevenir a quien sea que tengas que alertar, pero ni una palabra a nadie sobre esta conversación.

El bichejo pareció encogerse sin saber o tener una mínima idea de lo que yo le hablaba, así que tuve que ser más específico.

- Los escuchaste en el despacho, ¿no? –dije con voz débil, estaba a punto de traicionar a Padre… ¿Acaso estaba mal? Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí –Las cosas más horribles pasarán este año en Hogwarts, ¿no hay nadie que te gustaría proteger?

El elfo levantó sus enormes ojos hacia mí y tuve un sobresalto al ver su color, nunca antes me había fijado, tenía los ojos verdes como Potter.

- ¿Al amito Harry Potter? –preguntó casi con reverencia, pero en seguida empezó a darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¡Qué manía tenían los malditos bichos!

- ¡Joder, deja de hacer eso, maldita sea! –volví a gritarle. Cuando se detuvo proseguí –Sí, al amito Harry Potter, te ordeno que hagas lo que te plazca para protegerlo, ¿has entendido?

- Pero el amito Harry Potter es enemigo de los amos Malfoy.

- Harry es mi amigo ahora y quiero cuidarlo tanto como tú. Así que te ordeno que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, sin importar que nos estés traicionando, ¿vale? Pero no le digas ni media palabra de quién son tus amos, es una orden, Dobby.

- Sí, amito Draco.

- Bien –dije dejando escapar un suspiro –Ahora llévame directamente a mi cuarto, me siento cansado.

El bichejo tomó mi mano y nos desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**  
**Llamada por Red Flú**

* * *

Me había dejado caer de nuevo en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente y una figura encapuchada se coló en mi cuarto, alcancé a aferrar mi varita llenándome de terror, sobre todo al notar los hechizos que el desconocido estaba lanzando sobre la puerta.

- ¡Lárguese de mi cuarto antes de que llame a los elfos!

- Primero ataca, deja a tu enemigo fuera de combate y solo en ese momento llama a los malditos elfos –gruñó Severus sacándose la capucha, tuve que dejar escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo y sonreí relajándome.

- ¡Severus! –dije corriendo hacia él y echándome en sus brazos.

- Debería darte unos buenos azotes, niñato estúpido –dijo mientras me abrazaba –A ver si así logro que dejes de comportarte como un maldito león idiota.

- Lo siento, Padrino –dije sin intimidarme ante sus regaños –Te extrañé.

- Eh… –me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza un tanto nervioso –Está bien, yo también te extrañé, pero deja de ser tan repulsivamente cariñoso.

Me aparté de él y le dejé su espacio. Eso pareció complacerlo a medias y yo sé por qué. Por él me mimaría todo el tiempo, pero se supone que ya pronto entraré en la adolescencia y esos mimos no son bien vistos por los sangre pura. Por suerte Severus es un mestizo y se le olvida algunas veces tratarme con toda propiedad.

- ¿Te quedarás? –le pregunté poniéndole morritos –Podemos hacer algunas Pociones –le tenté –Tengo muchos ingredientes nuevos… ¿Tal vez practicar Pociones de segundo año?

Él entornó los ojos peligrosamente y mirándome con sospecha. Lo había vuelto a dejar confundido. Punto para mí.

- ¿Qué has hecho o qué quieres pedirme?

- Nada, Sev, ¿por qué esa pregunta?

- Antes decías que odiabas las Pociones.

- Quiero ser Pocionista, Sev, por favor –dije haciéndole pucheros.

El esbozó una sonrisa divertida y claramente maliciosa.

- A tu padre no le gustará.

- No tiene por qué enterarse hasta que sea demasiado tarde –le susurré cómplice.

- Al fin una venita Slytherin, Merlín sea alabado –dijo con un tono algo melodramático, pero los dos nos echamos a reír –Pero en este momento nos toca quedarnos aquí y entretenernos en cualquier cosa.

- ¿Aún no se han ido?

- No. Tu padre dijo que habías estado en la Biblioteca, ¿qué has escuchado?

- Nada muy claro, hablaban cosas raras. Algo sobre el señor Oscuro y un objeto que le pertenecía y que abre algo.

- Mmm… Bueno, dejemos eso. ¿Has recibido carta de tus amigos?

- No. Pero aún es pronto y supongo que Potter no puede escribir desde casa de sus tíos.

- ¿Sabes que vive con sus tíos?

- Sí, son unos muggles de lo peor.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, padrino, seguro lo está pasando muy mal en estos momentos.

_Severus desvió la mirada del rostro compungido de su ahijado. Potter no era santo de su devoción, realmente le desagradaba, pero al parecer su pequeño rubio de ojos grises había terminado encariñándose del mocoso engreído. Suspiró, en verdad esperaba que Potter fuera mejor que su padre, aunque solo fuera un poco. No le gustaría ver a Draco sufrir por un desplante de él. Aunque si juzgaba por su propia experiencia, los leones solían ser muy leales en sus afectos.  
_

- Le has tomado cariño –no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación y no me quedó más que asentir –No puedo hacer nada por él sin el consentimiento del viejo, así que solo te queda esperar que esté bien.

Severus finalmente se quedó a pasar unos días que me sirvieron para convencerlo y nos acompañó en nuestra pequeña escapada a Francia. Madre se perdió en sus tiendas y perfumerías favoritas mientras Padre, Sev y yo paseamos por el Paris Mágico comprando un montón de chucherías. También nos tomamos un par de días para recorrer las mejores tiendas juveniles en el mundo muggle a instancias de mi padre.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido cuando empezó a comprar las cosas, casi nos llevamos las tiendas completas. No entendía para qué necesitaba tanta ropa, y eso es mucho decir, hasta que se le escapó que una de las remeras de color verde musgo combinaría perfectamente con los ojos de Potter.

Severus se detuvo con un movimiento brusco y se volvió en redondo hacia Lucius con la boca tan abierta como yo justo después de estrellarme con una estantería.

- ¿Potter? –masculló Severus, al parecer sin poder creérselo.

Lucius fingió no haber escuchado nada mientras seguía revisando más prendas de ropa. Me di un pellizco disimuladamente para ver si no tenía uno de esos sueños raros en que los mundos se distorsionan, donde suceden las cosas más bizarras que tu mente puede crear, pero no, estaba bien despierto. Fijé la mirada de nuevo en las prendas y tomé otra de las remeras.

- ¿Esto es para Weasley? –pregunté casi con temor.

- No he dicho eso –negó Padre con el rostro serio –Pero pensé que tal vez querrías regalarles algo.

- No van a aceptarlos –medio grité y tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire para calmarme al ver que había llamado la atención de otros clientes.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste la vez anterior? –me preguntó Lucius volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¿Les regalaste ropa? –preguntó Severus con mirada asesina – ¿Fue la que agrandé aquella vez?

- ¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? –gruñó Padre hacia Severus y yo me aparté un poco de la línea de tiro.

- No tenía por qué decirte nada. Era un secreto entre Draco y yo –dijo Severus sacudiéndose unas motitas de polvo inexistente de sus pantalones.

- Mi hijo estuvo vagando por el castillo de Hogwarts vestido como un miserable muggle, ¿y tú no tenías que decírmelo? Te escogí como padrino de Draco para que me ayudaras a velar por él –le siseó padre y yo di otro paso atrás, tratando de no sonrojarme al ver que todos en la tienda estaban mirándonos raro.

- ¡Claro! Y me lo dice el que nos arrastró a esta estúpida tienda y que se está gastando una fortuna en un montón de ropa muggle y encima está comprándole ropa a un mestizo y a un traidor a la sangre.

- Joder, me olvidé de Granger –dijo padre de pronto y lo vi dirigirse hacia la sección para chicas.

Severus boqueó como pez fuera del agua y se volvió hacia mí. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que temí le fuera a dar un ataque. Tragué saliva y me encogí de hombros.

- No fue idea mía –susurré tratando de mantenerme fuera de esa guerra que yo ni siquiera había comenzado… Bueno, no al menos directamente.

- Se ha vuelto loco –murmuró Severus mirando como Padre hablaba con la dependienta y gesticulaba enojado al ver que la chica parecía no entenderle. Suspiré resignado y me dirigí hacia ellos. Tomé una remera y un jeans y se los pasé a la mujer que temblaba perceptiblemente bajo la fría mirada de Lucius.

- Con eso es suficiente. Seguro los padres de Hermione pueden comprarle lo que quiera –dije sin entender qué le había picado a Padre para hacer aquella locura.

Era desconcertante ver al mismo Lucius de mis recuerdos, aquel sangre pura recalcitrante e intolerante, que odiaba profundamente al trío dorado y enfrentarlo a éste otro Lucius que estaba gastándose un dineral en ropa para ellos.

Seguro que si se lo contaba a mi Harry del pasado lo mataba de un ataque o de la risa que le hubiera entrado al escucharme. Sonreí a mi pesar.

A veces me pregunto qué resultados esperaba Potter cuando me envío de vuelta al pasado. Muchos cambios seguro, pero estoy convencido que ni en sus más esperanzados sueños imaginó que podría pasar algo como esto.

- Lucius, ¿en verdad te sientes bien? –la voz preocupada de Severus a mi lado me hizo respingar del susto, en cambio Lucius le dio una mirada asesina a mi Padrino, se dirigió con la misma chica de vuelta hacia el montón de ropa y luego la acompañaba hacia esas cosas donde los muggles guardaban el dinero.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! –gruñó Severus.

- Y que me lo digas, ¿cómo voy a hacer para darles la ropa sin que me crucien el culo por pretender ofenderlos?

- Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito –me gruñó Severus, pero luego se quedó pensativo y yo me volví hacia una chaqueta para esconder mi sonrisa.

Lucius se acercó a nosotros después de pagar, se veía divertido con ese montón de bolsas colgando y verdaderamente incómodo. Claro, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, cuando íbamos de compras simplemente las desaparecíamos con rumbo a las mansiones tras cancelarlas.

- Bien, creo que por hoy hemos terminado –dijo Padre con expresión satisfecha y luego bufó bajito tras ver nuestras caras –No voy a permitir que mi hijo ande con un montón de críos vistiendo harapos. Eso no sería digno de un Malfoy. Si va a ser amigo de ellos al menos que estén a su altura, ¿no creen?

Tras esto trató de salir dignamente de la tienda, cosa un poco difícil con todo ese lío de bolsas que llevaba, así que Severus y yo le seguimos y le libramos de algunas. Todavía estupefactos por su proceder, y por qué no decirlo, un poco preocupados.

Recuerdo que en mi otra vida hicimos muchos viajes, conocimos muchos lugares, pero jamás me sentí tan cansado y tan contento de volver a la mansión. A madre casi le da un infarto cuando vio todo el montón de ropa muggle y al día siguiente me llevó a comprarme un montón de túnicas y pijamas de seda, según ella para contrarrestar el mal gusto que nos estaba agarrando. Cyssa es una mujer de tradiciones, definitivamente. Por su lado Severus intentó quemar toda la ropa con un hechizo y se agarraron a gritos con Padre durante una hora por lo menos.

Y claro, ninguno de ellos pensó en lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Aunque debo confesar que todo esto me alegra y me da muchas esperanzas. Ver a Padre tratando de entenderme me hinchaba de amor por él. Era tan distinto al Lucius frío que me recibió aquella vez, el que de un solo bofetón me derribó por ser menos que una sangre sucia y un asqueroso mestizo, por muy héroe que fuera de todos.

Fue ahí, en esos minutos claves, cuando me di cuenta de lo que mi Harry había hecho por mí. Tenía unas ganas locas de poder contactarme con él y contárselo todo, de darle las gracias, de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Él me dio este Lucius que no me esperaba ni en mis más idealizados sueños. El que me sonreía dulcemente aun mientras se peleaba con Cyssa y Severus.

Sin cuestionármelo mucho corrí hacia él y me eché en sus brazos haciendo que la discusión parara.

- Te amo, Padre –le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, él se inclinó hacia mí besando mi cabello.

- Yo también, mi "furia rubia".

"Oh, Harry, no sabes cuánto te amo por esto".

Estaba repasando algunas materias tirado en la alfombra de la salita, cosa que a madre no le agrada pero es tan cómodo, mientras Cyssa revisaba los menús de la semana y Padre con Severus jugaban una partida de ajedrez, cuando una lechuza entró raudamente por la ventana y aterrizó directamente en el caro y mejor juego de té de Cyssa, el desastre fue descomunal, tazas cayendo, líquido caliente derramándose por todos lados, pastelillos de chocolate manchando la fina alfombra y mi túnica nueva.

- ¡Errol! –grité alegremente rescatando a la lechuza del charco de té en que se estaba removiendo perezosamente.

- ¡Maldito pajarraco! –se quejó Lucius tratando de calmar a Madre que casi no podía hablar del disgusto. Severus rodó los ojos y con la varita limpió el desastre.

- ¿De dónde salió esa amenaza? –gruñó Severus, medio divertido y medio enfadado,

- Es la lechuza de los Weasley –dije dándole un trozo de pastelillo al ave y luego desaté la carta que traía atada a su pata.

- ¿Eso es una lechuza? –preguntó Lucius con ironía, pero le dejé pasar el insulto mientras abría el sobre con impaciencia.

**_Hola Pijecito  
Espero que lo estés pasando genial en tus vacaciones.  
Intenté comunicarme vía Red Flú contigo pero, ¿sabías que tu chimenea no está conectada directamente a la Red? En fin, dile a tu padre que la conecte para que podamos hablar, se trata de Harry y de mi supervivencia.  
Te llamaré a eso de las ocho._**

Ronald.

P.D. Disculpa si Errol causó algún desastre.  


No tuve más remedio que echarme a reír y Padre me miró con ganas de querer asesinarme, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y preguntó en el tono más amable que logró expresar.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Ron te pide disculpas por el desastre.

Padre abrió la boca, seguro que iba a preguntar algo más, pero pareció arrepentirse porque se volvió hacia mi madre para acariciarle el cabello, consolándola de la mancha de la alfombra.

- Tengo una poción quitamanchas por ahí, Narcissa –dijo Severus mirando a Errol con cara de querer deshacerse de él de la peor manera.

- Padre, ¿puedes conectar la chimenea a la Red Flú ordinaria? Ron va a llamarme a eso de las ocho –dije con el tono más dulce que pude y poniéndole carita de ángel –Al parecer es urgente, lo dice en su carta –Severus bufó sonoramente y Padre parpadeó sorprendido, seguro era un trauma para él que el hijo de un traidor a la sangre fuera a comunicarse conmigo y encima utilizando la Red Flú. Además que él y el señor Weasley se tienen la peor ojeriza que he visto en años. Aun recuerdo a Padre hablar tan despectivamente de la familia de Ron y prohibirme estrictamente cualquier posible amistad con él.

Sin embargo, Lucius le echó una mirada a su reloj y asintió hacia mí en silencio, mordiéndose los labios disimuladamente.

- Me voy a mi cuarto, presiento que tendré una jaqueca de los mil demonios –dijo Severus escapando rápidamente de la sala, seguro para no soltar los mil insultos que se le estaban pasando por la mente delante de mi madre.

- Vamos al despacho –me dijo Padre suavemente, le seguí en silencio, tratando de adivinar si por fin iba a estallar o seguiría con esta faceta nueva que me encanta.

Lo vi servirse una copa de un caro licor y sentarse tras su escritorio. Hizo un movimiento de varita sobre la chimenea.

- Enciéndela –me dijo suavemente.

Le di una mirada al reloj del despacho, faltaban solo unos pocos minutos. La encendí rápidamente con un solo movimiento de varita.

- Lo siento –dije sin mirarle –Sé que nada de esto te complace, papi.

- Es tu amigo, es lógico que quieran hablar –dijo sin alterarse –Anda, ven acá.

Caminé hacia él y me senté en su regazo, el me miró de una manera extraña y acarició mi cabello sin decir nada.

- ¿Eres feliz, mi pequeño Dragón?

- Como nunca antes, papi.

- Yo…

Pero no pudo terminar, las llamas verde esmeralda se encendieron y tuve que saltar de su regazo para correr hacia la chimenea, la cara de Ron apareció entre las llamas, con su rostro pecoso y esa sonrisa ingenua que lo hacía tan especial.

- Hola pijecito.

- Hola Comadreja.

Escuché un resoplido de risa a mis espaldas y tuve que sonreír aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
**Salida inesperada**

* * *

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso? –susurré hacia Ron mientras Padre iba acercándose disimuladamente hacia la chimenea.

- Te necesito para distracción, obvio.

- ¿Distracción?

- Seguro. Madre estará tan encantada contigo que no se meterá con nosotros si llega a descubrirnos.

- No entiendo de qué hablas.

- Es fácil. Tú, con esa carita y esos cabellos rubios la tendrás en tus manos.

- ¿Qué tienen mi cara y mis cabellos? –le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Las chicas dicen que tienes carita de ángel y con esos cabellos pareces un querubín.

- ¿Querubín?

- Ya conoces a los muggles, son como ángeles regordetes y simpáticos que cuidan a los bebés.

- ¡Oye! –le dije ofendido.

- No lo digo yo, lo dicen las chicas. Si hasta Hermione se te queda viendo algunas veces y suspira embobada.

Sentí mis mejillas arder por un momento y a mi Padre aguantando lo mejor que podía las risitas que se le escapaban.

- Estás solo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron inclinándose más en la chimenea pero yo me adelanté hacia ella tapándole la vista.

- Por supuesto que estoy solo –repliqué con el rostro serio –Casi estás diciendo que soy una chica –le dije enojado.

- No he dicho eso –lo vi suspirar –Draco, será una novedad para ella tenerte en casa, además que viendo lo fino y elegante que eres se esmerará en causarte una buena impresión y se olvidará de nosotros.

Abrí los ojos de un palmo y sentí como el vaso en que bebía mi padre rebotaba en el piso de mármol. Ron arrugó el entrecejo y yo me apresuré a cubrir el sobresalto de mi padre con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Maldito elfo, ten más cuidado –fingí hablar hacia otro lado – ¿Quieres que vaya a La Madriguera? ¿A tu casa? ¿Con lo que se odian tu padre y el mío?

- Bueno, no sé tu padre, pero el mío no dirá nada y mamá es como una mamá gallina, chico que llega a casa lo adopta como si lo hubiera parido.

- ¿Cuántos chicos han ido a La Madriguera? –pregunté con suspicacia, que yo supiera no habían chicos magos cerca de ella.

- Bueno, tú serás el primero y luego Harry, pero sé de lo que hablo, te lo juro, cuando venían mis primos se ponía como loca, por suerte se han mudado tan lejos que ya no vienen –dijo de carrerilla y poniendo los ojos de perrito apaleado.

- Eso no funciona conmigo, Comadreja.

- Bueno, con mi madre tampoco, por eso es que te necesito a ti para que le hagas caritas, con esos ojazos…

- No sigas, ¿Granger está allí?

- No.

- ¿Entonces de dónde has sacado esa sarta de estupideces sobre mis ojos y mi cabello? Argh, suenas como una maldita chica tratando de conquistarme.

- Eres un… De acuerdo, se lo consultamos a Ginny, ella lee esas tontas novelas románticas cuando logra sacárselas a mi madre.

- ¿Los gemelos tiene algo que ver?

- Sí, pero me dejaron el trabajo de convencerte.

- Déjame ver si entendí bien. Le han escrito a Potter varias cartas y éste no responde, ¿cierto? –Ron asintió – ¿Por qué no me escribiste a mí, Comadreja? –le pregunté frunciéndole el ceño.

- Parecías asustado de la reacción de tu padre y no queríamos causarte problemas, no es como si nos hubiésemos olvidado de ti, puedo mostrarte las cartas que intercambiamos con Hermione preguntándonos cómo estarías.

- No es necesario. Bien, entonces, van a ir a rescatar a Potter de casa de sus tíos y yo mientras distraigo a tu madre y les evito el castigo si es que los descubren.

- Eso es –dijo sonriente.

- ¿Y cómo hago para convencer a mi Padre?

- Te lo he estado explicando desde hace un montón de rato, Malfoy –dijo enfadado –Pones esa carita tier…

- ¡Cállate! –le grité de vuelta –Maldita Comadreja, deja hablar con él y te envío una lechuza con su respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? Sería el lunes de la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

- Sí, vamos a ir por él el lunes en la noche.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora me voy antes de que mi madre nos pille gastándole los polvos Flú, apenas si quedan. Diviértete, pijecito.

- Nos estamos viendo, Comadreja.

La conexión se cerró y el rostro de Weasley desapareció. Suspiré mientras seguía hincado frente a la chimenea. En realidad no pensaba en lo que Ron me había dicho sino en lo que estaría pasando con Potter, era realmente extraño, aunque… ¡Mierda! ¿Tendría algo que ver Dobby en todo eso o sería cosa de los muggles idiotas? Realmente hubiera sido muy fácil enterarme de lo que pasaba, pero objetivamente no quería saber, porque si era cosa de Dobby estaría tentado a ordenarle que lo arreglara. Argh, que difícil es ser bueno, sentir cariño por la gente hasta el punto de preocuparte por ellos, se te desordenan las ideas y comienzas a no pensar, sino a actuar influenciado por el estúpido músculo que tenemos en el pecho.

- ¿Dragón?

Me había olvidado de Padre. Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia él que había vuelto a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó mirándome fijamente a la cara.

- Potter. ¿Estará bien o los muggles le habrán hecho daño?

Padre enarcó una ceja y me dio una de esas miradas raras que me daba últimamente en algunos momentos y que me ponían nervioso, porque no imagino qué es lo que piensa en esos instantes.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- Nada. Solo que pensé que lo que te preocupaba era tu ida a la casa de tu… amigo. Quiero decir, que yo podría haber puesto el grito en el cielo y habernos peleado por todo lo alto… Antes te preocupabas de lo que yo pudiera pensar de ti a cada momento, ¿no? –asentí un poco cohibido –Sin embargo, te estás preocupando por Potter.

- Lo siento –mentí tratando de contentarlo, aun debía conseguir el permiso para ir a casa de los Weasley

- No hay por qué disculparse. Supongo que me siento un poco celoso –confesó inesperadamente Lucius y mi venita Slytherin casi bailó de alegría dentro de mí. Le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé sonoramente apretándome en sus brazos.

- Por el momento eres el único hombre en mi vida –solté descuidadamente y me di cuenta de mi error al ver su cara, era una extraña mezcla de confusión y algo más, lo peor es que no encontré cómo arreglarla, me quedé helado por la estupidez que había cometido, pero Padre pronto se repuso y carraspeó un poco.

- Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme –dijo con la voz rara, como si se estuviera conteniendo… Pero, ¿conteniendo de qué? ¿De gritarme o de darme un buen golpe? ¿O de simplemente preguntar?

Si yo estaba desconcertando a Padre con mi nueva forma de ser, él también me estaba desconcertando a mí, aunque no puedo decidir por qué. Era un nuevo Lucius. ¿Potter le habría dado un giratiempos también?

Al momento me reproché mi estupidez, Harry no hubiera sido tan tonto para hacerlo… ¿O sí? ¡Joder! Potter podía llegar a ser muy Hufflepuff cuando en verdad se lo proponía, y lo había demostrado ampliamente conmigo. Pero no, no puede haber arriesgado el Mundo Mágico de esa forma. Ni siquiera Harry era tan imbécil para regresar a Padre a esta época con toda la información que podría poner en manos del Señor Oscuro.

- Vuelves a perderte en tus pensamientos, Draco, eso puede llegar a ser realmente molesto –escuché la voz nuevamente suave y cariñosa de Padre que en ese momento me acariciaba el cabello –Daría toda mi fortuna por saber qué piensas en este momento –suspiró apartándome un poco –Si tanto te preocupa tu amigo Gryffindor, puedes ir a la casa de los Weasley y quedarte un par de días –dijo casi a regañadientes, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y supongo que en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

A veces, cuando era niño en mi otra vida soñaba con cosas como esta. Con que Padre fuera comprensivo y menos duro de lo que siempre fue, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo siempre terminaba preguntándome sino sería un sueño que había durado demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez todavía estaba en Azkabán y me encontraba dormido con una fuerte poción. O tal vez estaba muy enfermo en la sucia y desprolija enfermería de la cárcel. Incluso he llegado a pensar que finalmente me Dementorizaron y mi alma está en una especie de limbo y esa es la verdadera tortura, el secreto de los Dementores, mostrarte lo que siempre quisiste tener y jamás conseguiste.

- Otra vez lo estás haciendo –fue el suave reproche que llegó hasta mí en la dulce voz que Lucius empleaba para hablarme desde lo del callejón Diagon, hacía casi un año –Deja de pensar tanto y procura divertirte, lo que deba pasar pasará sin que puedas evitarlo, no vale la pena pensar en ello.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar, papi? –pregunté intrigado por aquella críptica aseveración.

- No lo sé –dijo distraídamente, pero en seguida se enderezó –Bueno, lo primero que pasará es que tendré que verle la cara a Weasley cuando vaya a dejarte a su casa.

- Papi, pero eso necesariamente no es malo –dije con voz divertida –Imagina la cara de él tratando de ponerte una sonrisa solo para que su hijo Ron sea feliz –él se quedó pensativo y luego arrugó la nariz, se veía tan lindo que casi lo asalto a besos otra vez.

- Eso difícilmente puede consolarme, Draco –dijo Lucius con voz resignada –Será la misma sonrisa idiota que tendré que poner yo para que él no te eche a patadas.

- ¡Oh! No había pensado en eso –dije tratando de que no se me saliera la sonrisa que estaba pugnando por escapar de mis labios –Estás jodido, papi.

- Esas palabrotas, Draco, si te escucha tu madre….

- Lo siento, papi. Pero si en verdad esto va a molestarte no iré a casa de Weasley, no quiero que tengas un disgusto o que estemos enfadados por eso.

- ¿Y Potter? ¿Y el castigo que debes evitarles a los pelirrojos?

- Supongo que podrán rescatarlo sin problemas, los gemelos son muy inventivos y en cuanto al castigo, pues no será nada tan tremendo ni tan irremediable, supongo, aunque no conozco a la señora Weasley.

- Pero dejarlos a su suerte no sería muy Gryffindor de tu parte, ¿no?

- Pues no. Pero no tengo que ser un Gryffindor todo el tiempo, tengo mi venita Slytherin por allí, no por nada soy hijo del mejor Slytherin en siglos –dije zalamero, pero no esperando que me soltara el permiso, sino tratando de conservar este Lucius el mayor tiempo posible. Además, Potter había llegado a segundo año de lo más sano… Bueno, muy flaco, pero intacto.

Y puede que suene egoísta después de lo que mi Harry hizo por mí y que tan bien me estaba haciendo en estos momentos, pero sí debía sacrificar algo, prefería sacrificar a este Harry y no el amor de Lucius. Merlín, es tan difícil. ¿Habrá sido tan difícil para Harry decidir? Quiero decir, Harry sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que yo contara todo y que mucha gente saliera lastimada, gente que él amaba.

Siempre que pienso en eso no puedo evitar desear que él regresara para verlo una vez más, para saber si él me sigue amando o habrá encontrado otro chico. En el fondo sé que soy egoísta, pero no quiero que encuentre a nadie más, quiero… Merlín, soy tan malvado como siempre, pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Pensar que Harry sigue amándome es lo que me da fuerzas cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

- Draco… Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –dijo sintiendo una palmadita en mi muslo –Estás incorregible hoy. Anda, ve a escribir tu mensaje avisando cortésmente a los Weasley de tu llegada para el lunes a primera hora. No olvides ser muy amable e indicar una hora correcta. Luego envía una lechuza.

- ¿Me vas a dejar ir? –pregunté abriendo los ojos de un palmo

- Es lo que un Gryffindor haría, así que no voy a impedírtelo. Además, tus amigos confían en esa carita tierna y en esos bucles platinados para defenderlos del dragón de su madre –dijo tratando de contener una carcajada.

- ¡Arg! ¡Padre! –dije haciendo muecas de asco –No soy un puto querubín muggle, no sé de dónde sacan las chicas semejantes tonterías –me quejé cruzándome de brazos –Y tú no deberías repetir esas cosas, me avergüenzan.

- No las repetiré delante de nadie, pero en verdad son hilarantes –dijo tratando de ponerse serio, pero fallando a los pocos segundos –Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir, ¿no?

- ¿Vas a leerme el resto de las aventuras de Tom Sawyer? –pregunte haciendo morritos y el sonrió ladeando la cabeza, entornando los ojos de esa manera nueva que tenía últimamente –Papi, ahora eres tú el que se pierde en sus pensamientos –recriminé intrigado.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a tu madre… Lo de tu visita a los Weasley, va a poner el grito en el cielo otra vez.

- Pues en la misma forma como lo hiciste con la ropa.

Lucius enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y escondió rápidamente la mirada, carraspeando suavemente, levantándose del sillón rápidamente y fingiendo buscar algo en el librero. Al principio no entendí la reacción de él, hasta que las cosas encajaron y comencé a hacer muecas interiormente. Argh, la idea de Lucius y Cyssa haciendo sus cosas en la cama era repulsiva. No es que el sexo entre ellos fuera repulsivo, es que para un hijo esas cosas son siempre… ¡Iugh! No sé los demás, pero para mí eran cosas que prefería no saber, gracias.

- Hora de ir a la cama ya, jovencito –dijo Lucius con voz normal –Iré a revisar las protecciones, ponerme el pijama y pasaré por tu cuarto.

- Si papi –dije obedientemente –Y gracias por ser como eres, te amo mucho, papi

- Yo también te amo, furia rubia –susurró y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente antes de dejarme marchar.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**  
**Conociendo La Madriguera**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, más nervioso que nunca antes en mi vida. Y eso me confundía. Estaba educado para encajar en todas partes, sin embargo, los nervios me consumían solo de pensar en conocer a los Weasley. Ellos eran pobres, traidores a la sangre y son muchos hermanos. ¿Cómo puedo encajar yo en un sitio así?

Soy rico, sangre pura e hijo único, ¿cómo voy a saber comportarme? Nunca he aprendido a compartir o ser amable solo por serlo. Además me aterra la idea que el señor Weasley nos eche a patadas y que Padre me prohíba ser amigo de ellos, por ende no me estaría permitido estar con Granger o Potter, ellos son inseparables.

Padre entró en ese momento en el saloncito donde yo le esperaba. Venía vestido con una túnica sencilla, negra con ribetes plateados, su bastón en dónde guardaba la varita y con una expresión de sincero sufrimiento que me conmovió, pues al notar que yo ya estaba allí la cambió a una de alegría.

- ¿Listo, Dragón?

- Sí, papi.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver cómo repasaba de nuevo mi pelo y mi túnica.

- Estoy nervioso.

- Me comportaré –sonó como si fuera un niño prometiendo portarse bien aunque no estuviese muy seguro de ello.

- Sé que lo intentarás –suspiré –Lo que no sé es cómo nos recibirá el señor Weasley… Pero, ¿sabes papi? Si nos insulta no quiero que lo soportes solo por mí.

Lucius sonrió con algo más de confianza y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente y acariciar mi mejilla con esa manera tan tierna que había demostrado últimamente.

- Gracias, Draco. Pero si eso sucede no tienes que preocuparte, podrás seguir siendo amigo del chico Weasley en el colegio, aunque no puedan visitarse en vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió al terminar y yo no tuve más remedio que echarme en sus brazos mucho más tranquilo y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

- Te amo, papi.

- Lo sé, pero ya basta de estas demostraciones, si seguimos así llegaremos muy tarde. Se puede llegar elegantemente tarde, es cierto, pero llegar muy tarde es una grosería y no queremos que se sientan ofendidos, ¿verdad?

- Si. Ya tengo todo listo –dije enseñando mi baúl que había sido vaciado y vuelto a llenar con lo que necesitaría para esas vacaciones tan especiales –Pero aun estoy enfadado con Severus por no querer acompañarnos –dije poniendo morritos.

- Draco, tu padrino te ama por sobre todas las cosas, si lo sabré yo. Pero jamás debes exigirle cosas como ésta, no abuses. Además ese es mi privilegio, claro que en este caso…

- Papi…

- Está bien –dijo suspirando –No diré nada –dijo tomando un puñado de polvos Flú.

- No lo olvides, papi, si él te insulta no te quedes callado y hazlo mierda –advertí y él se volvió hacia mí alzando una ceja.

- Ese vocabulario, Draco, espero que te comportes en casa de los Weasley, no quiero saber que te has olvidado de lo que te hemos enseñado.

- Lo siento, papi –dije poniendo carita de ángel, cosa que había estado ensayando toda la semana para ponerla a funcionar con la señora Weasley. Padre rodó los ojos.

- No intentes pasarte de listo, Draco.

Solté una risita y le guiñé un ojo.

- Si no la hubiese estado ensayando delante de ti, ¿resultaría?

- Completamente –dijo inclinándose hacia mí –Pero no debiste ensayar tanto, tú siempre serás un hermoso ángel.

Se enderezó y puso su expresión de negocios, la que utilizaba con los demás que no eran de la familia y fuera de casa. Yo también traté de ponerme serio y borrar la sonrisa idiota que se me había puesto al escucharle.

- ¿Listo? –asentí con firmeza y Lucius se volvió hacia la chimenea lanzando los polvos Flú en ella, luego con voz firme y clara pronunció.

- ¡La Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley! –con decisión se introdujo en ella llevándose mi baúl a cuestas. Inmediatamente tomé un puñado y repetí la dirección, metiéndome rápidamente en la chimenea para no perderme nada de este encuentro.

Salí a una amplia cocina, aunque claro, nada comparado con la elegancia y riqueza de la nuestra, pero todo se veía reluciente y un rico olor la llenaba toda.

- Weasley.

- Malfoy –respondió el hombre pelirrojo alargándole una mano a mi padre. Lucius dudó unos segundos antes de alargar la suya y darle un breve apretón –Tú debes ser Draco, bienvenido a nuestra humilde casa.

- Gracias, señor Weasley –dije sonriéndole abiertamente y alargando mi mano para apretar la que me tendía –Gracias por haberme invitado.

- Que jovencito más educado –dijo apareciendo una señora regordeta de pelo rojo como el fuego que se limpiaba las manos en un delantal –Bienvenido, cariño –dijo dándome un abrazo rompe huesos, provocando que Padre se pusiera pálido, eso no figuraba en las estrictas reglas sociales que nos regían.

- Gracias, señora Weasley –dije un poco ahogado después del apretón.

- Hola Lucius –dijo la mujer hacia Padre y yo me volví a mirarlo.

- Buenos días, Molly –dijo mi padre como a regañadientes, a él le costaba mucho dejar las fórmulas sociales de lado –Gracias por invitar a Draco a pasar estos días con tu familia –lo dijo tratando de sonar sincero, aunque no le salió muy bien, pero ellos parecieron comprenderlo, porque conservaron la sonrisa intacta mientras continuaban mirándome con atención.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, que por suerte interrumpieron los gemelos.

- ¡Furia rubia! –exclamó Fred por todo lo alto al entrar,

- Ron, ya ha llegado Draco –gritó George entrando tras Fred.

El ruido de pasos que bajaban apresuradamente una escalera se escuchó mientras los gemelos nos daban la mano a Padre y a mí.

- Fred y George, Padre –dije omitiendo el papi, porque se hubiera escuchado infantil y seguro Padre hubiera enrojecido –Son los gemelos.

- Encantado –dijo Lucius tratando de guardar las formas.

- Al fin has llegado –dijo Ron entrando y corriendo hacia mí, me zarandeó el brazo de lo efusivo de su apretón de manos –Buenos días, señor Malfoy –recordó saludar a mi padre, aunque parecía un poco asustado y no puedo culparlo. Padre lo estaba examinando de pies a cabeza y meditando algo al parecer, hasta que al fin le tendió la mano.

- Hola Ron, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio? –dijo volviéndose hacia mí – ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Le has contado de antes o después de hacernos amigos? –preguntó con tono preocupado y sentí la mirada clavada de Lucius en mi nuca y yo le rodé los ojos a Ron – ¡Oh! –dijo él comprendiendo –Lo siento –me susurró, luego se enfrentó a Lucius –Al principio no fui muy gentil con Draco… Pero lo he remediado, ¿verdad?

Padre soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa y soltó finalmente la mano de Ron.

- Solo me ha contado cosas buenas de ti –dijo finalmente –Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme, ¿cuándo debo venir a recoger a Draco?

- ¿Por qué has traído el baúl? –preguntó Ron curioso –No necesitas tantas cosas, ¿o sí?

- Oh, por negocios –dije alzando una ceja y observé a Padre de reojo que sonrió a su vez misterioso –Es algo que te diré uno de estos días.

Los señores Weasley nos observaron a Lucius y a mí un tanto recelosos, pero al final la señora Weasley pareció recordar la pregunta de Padre.

- Nos gustaría que le permitieras quedarse hasta el domingo al anochecer –Padre levantó una ceja y se mordió los labios suavemente –Los domingos almorzamos todos juntos, vendrán Bill y Charlie, nos gustaría que Draco nos acompañara. Charlie trae algo para Draco –dijo misteriosa y yo no pude evitar la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es? –dije dando un saltito emocionado.

- ¡Draco! –la voz de padre sonó a advertencia y me corregí de inmediato.

- Lo siento. Es muy amable de parte de su hijo, señora Weasley.

- No te disculpes –dijo ella revolviendo un poco mi cabello –Dijo que era una sorpresa –me susurró – ¿Qué dices, Lucius?

- Si no es mucha incomodidad para ustedes, por mí está bien –dijo Padre dejando escapar un suspiro, luego se inclinó hacia mí besando mi frente –Cuídate mucho y no causes líos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me portaré bien, Padre –prometí solemne y educadamente. Tuve que evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, pero él me ahorró la angustia, porque me dio un breve e inesperado abrazo antes de volverse de nuevo a los señores Weasley.

- Nos vemos el domingo entonces, Molly –dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia ella –Arthur –dijo mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. Ron bufó y meneó la cabeza y yo me encogí de hombros.

- Al menos no se han insultado o hechizado –le susurré.

- Sí, pero hubiera sido divertido –dijo Ron y los dos soltamos una risita mientras Padre se perdía por la chimenea.

- Bien, todos a desayunar –dijo la señora Weasley haciendo un floreo con su varita mientras se acercaba a la puerta –Percy, Ginny, bajad ya a desayunar.

Miré sorprendido como un montón de tazas, platos y fuentes volaban hacia la mesa desde distintos puntos de la habitación, ordenándose sobre el mantel que se había desplegado. Los gemelos y Ron se sentaron inmediatamente y yo les seguí sentándome al lado de Ron. Comenzaron en seguida a servirse distintas cosas en los platos y alcanzando jugo de frutas o café con leche sin preocuparse de las formas.

Yo los miré desconcertado por unos segundos. Era como estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, sin preocuparse de seguir reglas.

- Si no te apuras te dejarán sin nada –dijo el señor Weasley sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa y desplegando un ejemplar de El Profeta, le dio una rápida mirada a los titulares y luego lo apartó para comenzar a desayunar. Ron puso un plato y unos cubiertos frente a mí, antes de preguntarme.

- ¿No tienes hambre? –enrojeció un momento y luego murmuró –Seguro no es lo que acostumbras, pero…

- No seas idiota, Comadreja, todo se ve delicioso –dije antes de alcanzar una fuente con huevos revueltos y bacón, me serví una buena porción y alcancé unos bollos. Ron sonrió contento y atacó de nuevo su desayuno tras murmurar.

- Gracias, pijecito.

- ¿Gracias por qué? –pregunté confundido. Y él se volvió hacia mí con expresión seria.

- Por no hacer muecas, es humilde, pero es mi hogar.

Yo lo miré unos segundos, recordando e imaginando lo que hubiera pasado antes, en mi otra vida, si alguna vez hubiera conocido La Madriguera.

- Eres mi amigo, no me importa como sea tu casa –dije sin fijarme que todos estaban escuchando –No deberías avergonzarte de ella. Un hogar no se compone de cosas más o menos lujosas, sino de las personas que te aman. Puedes tener todo en el mundo, pero un hogar no es un hogar sino tienes quien te ame o si no sabes que eres realmente amado. Me gusta tu casa, no tiene nada que envidiarle a la mía, en las dos hay personas que nos aman.

Ron me miró con la boca abierta y luego sonrió con renovado entusiasmo.

- Papá ha agrandado un poco mi cuarto para que haya espacio para tres camas, por si llega a venir Harry. Ya tienes oficialmente tu propia cama en esta casa.

- ¿Podemos subir a verla? –pregunté exaltado, íbamos a dormir los tres allí, como en Hogwarts, era grandioso.

- Primero terminad de desayunar –atajó el señor Weasley y al levantar la mirada vi a la señora Weasley con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras me miraba.

- ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunté temeroso.

- Al contrario has dicho algo muy hermoso –dijo ella y luego bebió un sorbo de café. Iba a preguntar qué, pero en ese momento entró Percy y tras él una chica un poco menor que yo que me miró con ojos de asombro y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Era la pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley, la que sería novia de Harry.

- Mi hermana Ginny –dijo Fred, sin dejar de comer.

- Hola Ginny –dije un poco serio, puede que hasta un poco celoso.

- Hola –respondió ella simplemente y se sentó frente a mí.

- ¿Has traído ropa más cómoda? –me preguntó Ron de pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre Harry y la chica.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque vamos a ir a jugar al Quidditch y con eso no podrás.

- Pero no traje mi escoba –dije contrariado.

- Tenemos un montón de escobas –dijo Ron enrojeciendo un poco mientras hablaba –Claro que son muy viejas, pero igual sirven para jugar un partido en el jardín.

- Genial –dije fingiendo entusiasmo, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por esas cosas.

- Bien –respondió Ron contento, creo que por sentir que yo no estaba extrañando mis cosas o porque simplemente no me estuviera quejando o burlándome. Creo que en el pasado fui muy cruel con Ron. Parece afectarle ser pobre. Tal vez lo herí muchas veces sin darme cuenta realmente de cuánto lo hacía.

Y mirando a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que son gente sencilla que se quiere mucho, y es lo que he aprendido realmente en Azkabán y en casa en mi otra vida. Las cosas materiales no hacen la felicidad. Me hace más feliz una sonrisa de Padre que todo lo que pueda comprarme. Sería feliz con eso aunque de pronto toda nuestra fortuna se esfumara. Porque es lo que más extrañaba en Azkabán, una sonrisa, un beso o un abrazo.

Y de pronto ya no me importó más como fuera la casa de Ron. Que no tuviera lujos, comodidades o elfos sirviéndome cada uno de mis caprichos. Ni que a lo mejor su cuarto fuera pequeño junto al mío y estuviésemos apretujados. Ni que no pudiera comer los manjares que se servían en la mansión.

Lo que realmente importaba es que éramos casi amigos, que su familia me había recibido con esas sonrisas maravillosas, que la señora Weasley me diera ese apretado abrazo. Que me vieran como Draco y no como un Malfoy. Ser un amigo de Ron y no una cría de Mortífago.

Y que por fin, mañana en la mañana, volvería a ver a Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_. _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, veremos que le depara el segundo año en Hogwarts.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Seis  
Operación rescate**

* * *

Acomodé mi baúl al pie de la cama mientras trataba de acostumbrar mis ojos a ese horrible color naranja que me asaltaba por todos lados. Ron se puso como un tomate, lo cual era muy divertido, porque su cara casi se confundía con su pelo.

- Me gustan los Chudley Cannon.

- Ya veo –dije sonriendo un poco irónico –Podría haberte gustado algún equipo con un color menos… llamativo.

- Idiota.

- Asesino del buen gusto –le repliqué sonriendo –Anda vamos, no te enojes, es solo una broma, me encanta tu cuarto.

- No lo dices en serio.

- La verdad no, soy amable, pero es tu cuarto –le dije y él sonrió, pudo haberse enojado, pero no lo hizo, lo que distendió bastante su nerviosismo.

- Joder, como eres pijo. Anda, cámbiate ya, no querrás manchar o ensuciar esa ropa tan fina.

Yo lo miré un poco avergonzado, ni siquiera sé por qué, así que no puedo explicarlo a menos que me sintiera avergonzado de tener dinero y no es el caso… ¿O sí?

- Pues… Todo lo que traje es así –dije sin mirarle directamente, pero esperando su reacción con más ansias de lo que quería admitir.

- ¿Todo lo que traes allí es nuevo? –preguntó con un leve brillo de envidia en sus ojos y no puedo culparlo, yo me sentiría igual en su lugar.

- Pues…

- Bien, pues déjate esa puesta si quieres, pero te advierto que se arruinará. Ahora… si es que quieres, claro, puedo pasarte un poco de la mía –dijo encogiéndose de hombros incómodo.

- ¿En serio? Genial, dámela ya –dije empezando a desvestirme en seguida, no iba a herirlo rechazando su ropa.

- Pero te advierto…

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo –dije con el torso desnudo y le vi rodar los ojos en un gesto muy mío, sonreí a mi pesar, también les estoy contagiando un poco. Su rodada de ojos fue tan poco Gryffindor.

- Toma esto podrás destruirlo con tranquilidad –dijo Ron alargándome una remera y unos jeans viejos y remendados.

Los tomé sin hacer ni una sola mueca, al menos no he perdido la capacidad de dominar aun mis emociones. Me daba un no sé qué el hecho de que nosotros tuviéramos tanto dinero y gente buena como los Weasley no tuviera nada. Y con esto no quiero decir que mis padres sean malos o que Padre no trabaje y no se lo merezca, pero en verdad parece injusto.

Una vez vestidos fuimos al jardín donde nos esperaban los gemelos con las escobas dispuestas. Si debo ser sincero, la ropa de Weasley me vino muy bien, porque podía moverme más libremente sobre la escoba y no tuve que preocuparme en ningún momento de mi apariencia.

Podíamos hacer lo que queríamos, desde volar muy alto hasta darnos revolcones en el suelo cuando intentábamos jugadas arriesgadas. Corretear a los duendes del jardín y trepar a los árboles, cosa que no hacía desde que era mucho más pequeño, fue liberador. Incluso no almorzamos en la mesa, sino que la señora Weasley nos envió una canasta repleta con emparedados y refrescos y comimos ahí, sobre una especie de mantel a cuadros que los gemelos habían desplegado bajo un frondoso sauce.

Después de terminar nos quedamos allí, solo tirados descansando de la comilona. Fue cuando los gemelos se pusieron conspirativos.

- Apenas nos cercioremos que papá se fue al Ministerio y que los demás duermen como benditos sacaremos el auto e iremos por Harry –dijo Fred.

- Calculo que estaremos de vuelta antes del amanecer si todo va bien.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? –preguntó Ron con cierta impaciencia en su rostro.

- Papá nos ha dejado manejar el auto de vez en cuando y como al descuido le pregunté cómo lo hacía volar.

- ¿No sería más fácil que les dijeran a sus padres y ellos le avisaran a Dumbledore o a los Aurores? –pregunté, no de aguafiestas, pero me preocupaba que volaran aquella cosa en medio de la noche.

- Sería lo más lógico y lo más prudente, no cabe duda –me dijo George como si le hablara a un niño muy pequeño y yo le fruncí el ceño –Lo siento –se corrigió en seguida –Ron se los ha venido diciendo desde principio de verano cuando Harry no contestó su tercera carta, pero solo han respondido que no nos preocupemos y que Dumbledore se hará cargo. Por eso hemos planeado esto.

- Harry no se queja, pero vi algunos golpes el primer día en Hogwarts, pensé que se los había hecho jugando, pero él no juega –dijo Ron algo cabizbajo.

- ¿No le preguntaste cómo se los había hecho? –le pregunté sintiendo como se me oprimía el pecho.

- No –se encogió de hombros –Aún no teníamos confianza y con lo que pasó en Navidad… ese extraño regalo de los muggles pues… No es muy difícil darse cuenta de que no la debe pasar bien en esa casa.

Asentí en silencio al igual que los gemelos. Al mirarlos me pregunté si estarían sintiendo lo mismo que yo en ese momento, pero sabía que no. Podían lamentar mucho que Harry fuera golpeado, pero yo sé lo que es serlo por las personas que se supone deben amarte y cuidarte. Ahora puedo entender porqué él no los quiere. Yo también dejé de querer a Padre cuando empezó con los golpes. Me hacía sentir tan poca cosa y tan miserable.

Me quedé en silencio tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta cuando los chicos comenzaron a verme con ojos asustados y empezaron a removerse nerviosos, hasta que finalmente fue Fred quien tomó la palabra.

- Draco, ¿pasa algo en tu casa? ¿Con tu padre?

Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que sentí un pinchazo en la nuca y un pequeño e incipiente dolor de cabeza.

- No…

- Puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos.

- Padre jamás me ha puesto un dedo encima. Al contrario, se ha portado muy comprensivo conmigo, no le importa que esté en Gryffindor y que haya hecho nuevos amigos.

Al menos no en esta vida, así que no estaba mintiendo del todo. Me estremecí casi imperceptiblemente al recordar que en mi otra vida me pasé el verano encerrado en mi cuarto llorando por los golpes que me había dado Lucius y que evitaba verlo porque siempre estaba enojado.

Suspiré al mirar a los chicos.

- Sé que mi padre parece frío, nosotros fuimos educados para no demostrar nuestras emociones en público, pero él me ama. Solo me quedé pensando en Potter, siempre pensé en él como el mimado por todos, el chico dorado. No pensé que sufría con una familia que no lo quiere.

- Me tranquiliza saber que estás bien –dijo George, parecía serio en ese momento, nada comparado a lo que siempre vi en él –Tenía mis dudas desde el vociferador, pero supongo que son cosas del minuto, si dices que lo ha aceptado, todo está bien.

- La prueba es que estoy aquí, ¿no? –pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

- Buen punto –dijo Fred –Ahora veamos. Draco, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? –me preguntó George con esa sonrisa juguetona y pareciendo otra persona al perder esa seriedad que no compatibilizaba con los gemelos.

- No –fui tajante –Prefiero esperarlos aquí y poner la carita –dije mirando feo a Ron que soltó una risita.

- Está bien –dijo George –Entonces quedamos en esto. Fred, Ron y yo vamos por Harry y tú nos cubres las espaldas. No debe ser tan difícil sacarlo de casa de unos muggles idiotas, ¿no creen?

- ¿Y si Dumbledore puso algún hechizo de protección? –les pregunté, porque parecía muy ilógico que Dumbledore no protegiera a Harry de algún modo.

- Si lo ha puesto será contra los que quieran hacerle daño, nosotros deberíamos pasarlos sin problemas, al menos eso creo –dijo Ron cavilando.

- Bueno, esperemos que sí –dije dejándome caer sobre la manta y cerrando los ojos, se estaba bien allí.

- Oye Pijecito, no te duermas, aun debemos ir a conocer el bosquecillo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté poniéndome de lado apoyado en el codo.

- Pues porque sí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien –dije poniéndome en pie –Espero que no sea como el Bosque Prohibido –me reí sacudiendo unas briznas de pasto de mi cabello.

- Vayan ustedes, nosotros iremos a buscar cosas que podríamos necesitar para el rescate de Harry –dijo Fred.

- Cuidado con demorarse en extremo o pondrán a mamá de mal humor y la necesitamos relajada, ¿de acuerdo?

- No tardaremos, solo quiero enseñarle a Draco el lugar donde estuvo el Kelpie escondido.

- ¿Un Kelpie? ¿En serio?

- De verdad, papá lo descubrió, vinieron los de regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, yo era pequeño pero algo me acuerdo.

- Vamos entonces –dije entusiasmado – ¿Lo alcanzaste a ver?

- Sí, en sus dos formas, fue grandioso –dijo Ron mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el bosquecillo detrás de la casa.

Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, los chicos se habían ido hacía horas, me habían dicho que durmiera y que pusiera la alarma en mi varita, pero no pude dormir, estaba preocupado y ansioso.

Me debatía entre mis temores y la lealtad a ellos. Pero es que no podía dejar de preocuparme el hecho de que algo malo les pasara, estaban tardando demasiado. Pero tampoco podía ir y despertar a la señora Weasley y echarlos de cabeza, ¿no?

Esperar a que pase algo es lo más aburrido e irritante, además de angustioso, que puede sucederte en la vida, y yo sé mucho de eso. Esperando que llegaran las vacaciones y ver a Lucius enfadado, esperar que el Señor Oscuro volviera a llamarme, esperar que las noches en Azkabán terminaran.

Sin embargo esta vez tenía algo decididamente distinto, el enjambre de mariposas que revoloteaba en mi estómago solo podía ser anticipación. Volver a ver a Harry, aunque no fuese el idiota Hufflepuff que me envió aquí.

Aunque para ser sinceros, siempre lo busco. ¡Merlín! ¡Hablando de Hufflepuff!

Un par de diminutos puntos luminosos se acercaban rápidamente hacia la casa, así que me armé de valor y bajé las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible y salí al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. Las luces se veían más grandes y un amortiguado ruido de motor se escuchaba acercarse.

Miré hacia la casa, ninguna luz se había encendido, sin embargo y por las dudas, regresé al interior y me preparé un vaso de leche tibia, era una buena excusa por si la señora Weasley se aparecía por allí.

De pronto el sonido del motor desapareció y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque me preguntaba cómo harían los chicos para justificar la presencia de Harry allí, no es como si pudieran decirle que había ido a visitarlos y todos se fueran a quedar tan tranquilos, ¿qué diría Dumbledore de esto?

Sacudí la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos e iba a beber un sorbo de leche cuando los pasos apresurados de alguien bajando por la escalera se escucharon claramente y la señora Weasley apareció abrochándose la bata y con cara de haber comido mierda de Hipogrifo. ¡Estábamos jodidos!


End file.
